


Drive me home

by scullov



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, kitbell, kitdolph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullov/pseuds/scullov
Summary: A felon at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital puts Kit's life in danger and forces Bell to question exactly how he feels about her.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add my story here as well. I apologise in advance for any grammatical mistakes.

Chapter 1 

When Kit woke up that morning, she had no idea that the events of the day would change her life forever.

Recent months of her life in the pandemic world have made her realize how lonely she feels. Of course, she could call her ex-husband, but what would be the point? In the last years of her marriage she has not been fully satisfied, and then she blamed herself for its break-up. Over time, one of her friends made her aware of the fact that in order for two people to have a relationship, they both have to commit themselves equally. These words did not quite calm her down, because she felt that she was the one who had devoted herself to her career. However, she forgot about a few important words of her friend's statement "no couple will survive without the support of their beloved". 

And such support from her husband has gone missing.

The pandemic complicated everything at hospital and the health service was closed to collapse. All the recent events and the lockdown have caused Voss to stop taking care of herself, and she decided to focus on the needy. She was able to devote herself again to help in hospital, but despite the wishes... several patients with breathing difficulties or dyspnoea died on her operating table.

It was not the first time she had to deal with the death of a patient, but the enormity of her responsibilities and loneliness made her unaware of what exactly she wanted from her life. The only thing she saw around her was tears, pain and helplessness. In these three words she could describe last weeks of her work. 

But she was not the only one who felt this way. Randolph Bell could not stand the condition of his colleagues, but in fact he was strongly concerned about Kit - she was the most important person in that moment. 

“Kit” Randolph called her when he noticed her close to the elevator, but she did not answer. He could see that she was literally exhausted, and her skin was even more pale as before.

“Kit, come on!” he called her again but there was no answer. A few seconds later he was close enough to her to grab her thin hand. 

“Ouch! What the hell are you doing, Randolph?!” she was not in the mood, but she knew how close they are. And the way he looked deep in her eyes, made her legs weak. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just want to ask you if everything’s okay” and yet he notice she was avoiding his gaze. There was something she was not telling him, and he knew it, since in past months, filled with full of regret and bitterness, this couple of friends have really come closer together.

“Yes, I’m totally fine. I need to go. My patients are waiting for me.” she looked at her hand which was still in his grab. Aware of how close they are to each other and their faces are divided by a few centimetres, the shivers have embraced her whole body.

“I need to go.” she repeated and broke free from his grip. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wanted to disappear quickly, but the moment she entered the elevator Randolph jumped after her. She felt as she was completely fragile, and she did not want Randolph to see her like this. There were so many things on his mind, she did not want him to worry even more.

“You won’t leave me, will you?” she asked him, and a tear fell down her cheek. At the last minute, she realised that he has gently lifted up his hand to wipe away her tears, but she did not want to allow it, so he stopped.

Their friendship has developed so much, that he could not look at her being hurt. The condition she was in meant only one thing to Randolph - suffering.

“Listen, if you’re not ready to tell me what’s really going on your mind. I’ll wait, but you need to know that I’m really worried about my best doctor here.” he winked at her.  
Suddenly, her quiet laughter resounded in the elevator and her cheeks turned red. Despite the gloomy atmosphere in the hospital, Randolph managed to cheer her up for a while.

“Oh Randolph, if you're trying to flatter me so I have to take another extra duty, don't worry. I just volunteered to help our doctors.” of course he didn't mean it. Her presence made Randolph want to be in the hospital, especially close to her. “I may be your favourite but not the best one. We both know who is the leading one...” she paused and felt a little dizzy. Yet he did not notice it and a big smile appeared on his face. “Oh, gosh! No, I didn’t mean you, so you can stop grinning.” With every word, her head became heavier abruptly, but knowing that she was close to him made her feel safe.

“You just said it cause I wanted to know what was wrong with you lately.” He said it very calmly with a deep voice, so close to her ear that she felt his breath on herself.

It even crossed her mind that she could sense a note of jealousy from the notoriously nice Randolph Bell.

“That's not true. I know who I was thinking about. I mean Dr Austin, who’s doing great at this difficult time. You can be really proud to have such a man on our team, Grandpa.”  
Unfortunately, the bell rang, signalling Kit should get off the elevator. Their conversation developed in an interesting direction. Actually, if a nurse was standing next to them, she could easily say that they were definitely filtering with each other.

“As far as I know, you have a grandkid, not me.” He added quickly. 

Even though she felt the beating heat from Randolph, she had to help her patients. The hospital rooms were filled with people in need of help, and there were fewer and fewer medical workers.

“Kit, I was thinking...” Randolph stopped the elevator door. There was no certainty in his voice, and the air seemed to become heavier. As a hospital director, he was known for his firmness and courage, but when it came to Dr Voss, he was speechless.

“Yes?” Kit turned over, hoping he would stop her after all. 

“You know what, never mind. We’ll talk later, I can see you are really needed there. But promise me you will take the day off tomorrow.” he pressed a button and the door closed. Kit stood there for one more minute, unaware that Randolph really desired to invite her for a drink.

The hospitals in Atlanta were overcrowded, and the accident on the motorway resulted in a shortage of patient beds. The sound of ambulances drowned out all other notable events organised in the city. Many patients from the accident were redirected to Chastain Park Memorial Hospital and there was chaos in the emergency department for several hours. The doctors and nurses were very tired, but many people were saved except one young pregnant woman. 

Kit definitely did not have the idea that her extra shift at the hospital would end like this. She was ready to go home when the husband of the woman who did not survive the accident burst into the room. It was known that he was in pain - not only did he lost a loved one, but also a child. However, no one expected such a turnover of actions.

"You're all guilty!" he started screaming and knocked down everything that was on the registration desk. The nurse wanted to call security, but he quickly grabbed the phone and took the gun out of his jacket pocket. He raised his voice again and told everyone in the room to lie down on the ground. However, this was not possible because several patients could not move from their beds. Kit was suddenly overwhelmed by anger, but she knew that she had to remain stoically calm to avoid irritating the intruder.

"Please, let the patients stay in their positions. They are not the ones to blame.” These two short sentences have made it clear that all of the man's attention has been drawn to Kit. As a result, one of the nurses wanted to escape in order to inform someone about the situation, but she did not succeed. The gunshot stunned everyone, and Kit fell to her knees and saw her friend, who was bleeding out on the floor. These few seconds lasted like eternity, and Kit couldn't even scream. At the same time, when her hands started to shake, her breath became shallow. 

Randolph looked at the clock, which indicated that Kit was about to end her shift. He decided to check how she felt after so many hours of intense work. However, instead of a quiet short walk, he was paralyzed when he heard a gunshot and screaming coming from the ER.

"Kit" he said quietly, full of concern. A strange current passed him all over his body, thinking only of her. Running towards the ER, he managed to inform the person he met on the hallway to call security and the police as soon as possible.

"You!" yelled the attacker, pointing at Kit. "Close all doors." Her hands were clammy, but they never used to be, except for moments like this. Moments when everything gets out of her control. And one thing she has learned in her relationships is that she is fond of things going as they are supposed to. When she can control what happens.

She was already getting up when Randolph walked into the room. At first, she felt relieved when she saw him, and then a heightened fear that Randolph might be shot. There were moments of uncertainty, no one knew what was going to happen next. And then, when the torturer noticed Randolph, he immediately grabbed Kit from behind and put the gun to her temple.

"No! Leave her alone!" Kit heard Randolph's words, but she couldn't say anything because the torturer's hand held her right around her neck, pushing on her trachea.

Dr. Bell extended his hand towards the aggressive man and approached him in small steps. 

"I'll hurt her if you come any closer!" Tears have flowed into Kit's eyes. All her life appeared before her eyes, realizing that she is not ready for death. Suddenly she felt a pain in her head as if she had been struck by a blunt weapon, followed by another bang of gunshot.

She felt like in heaven for a moment and then she forced herself to open eyes. She let out a deep breath and looked around terrified. She felt a warm substance, when she had raised her hand to brush hair from her eyes. It was dark red blood. She turned around again, but this time she noticed what was going on around her.


	2. Chapter 2

The secret service broke into the hospital, and the whole room was full of armed police. Unfortunately, there was no other option but to shoot the felon. However, in his case, he was only injured in the right arm, unlike the nurse who was enjoying her last breaths while her body was in a pool of blood on the floor. She was aware that there was no hope to save her. Still, somehow, she felt like a hero who had sacrificed herself for others since the sound of the gun, and the screams of people echoed throughout the lobby. If it had not happened, there is no way of knowing how long people would have sat under the criminal's oppression and how many more would have been injured.

When the nurse finally saw the police moving towards her felon, she quietly closed her eyes and fell asleep forever. Devon came to help, but the resuscitation was unsuccessful - she had lost too much blood.

As is well known, the man's arm was wrapped around Kit's neck, with his hand pressing against her trachea. However, when he was shot, he fell to the ground taking his hostage Dr Voss down. The fall seemed as if it was in slow motion, and in the process, Kit's head was injured by the edge of the weapon.

Randolph immediately ran towards her and fell to his knees to see if everything was all right with her. Dark red blood ran down her forehead, which she felt as she brushed her hair away from her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and slowly looked around to see what had happened. The man who attacked her work colleague was being treated by another medic. He was shot, and police kept an eye on him. Patients who were terrified as much as she was were slowly getting air into their lungs. And she? She was still on the floor with an angel beside her.

"Kitt! Thank God! Are you okay? Do you have a headache? Or perhaps you have nausea? Tell me everything." His whole body was shaking at the thought that he might have lost his best friend. To be honest, there were no words to explain how concerned he was about Kit's safety.

"Who are you?" the first words came from Kim's mouth.

Randolph's gaze stopped on her eyes, and his mouth dropped open. Fear and disbelief took over the entire atmosphere, and even he was a tough man, he shed a tear hearing those words.

"What, Kit, it's me..." he began to stumble. "This is impossible. You were only unconscious for a few seconds. No, that can't be true. Please." The worst-case scenarios that could have caused such a condition were running through his mind. Suddenly he shouted, "A patient with a head injury. She needs to be taken to CT immediately!"

"Stop it! I'm all right, Randolph." she started giggling, unaware of how much it might have hurt Bell.

"Wait, what? Seriously?" he got it.

"You should have seen the look on your face. It was totally worth it!" at that moment, she quickly regretted it when Bell's face turned red. "Hey, I was just kidding, don't be mad at me." she put her hand on his arm and squeezed it tight.

"Kit! Do not ever do that again. I could fire you right now… but I won't." He was disappointed yet relieved. Disappointed by the fact that she made such a joke and relieved because aside from a small wound, everything seems to be okay with her. He got up on his feet as fast as he could and extended his hand toward her. "Get up. We need to examine you anyway."

"Randolph, please. It's been a tough day, and I'm not going to spend another hour in this place."

"Do you think that after what happened, I'll let you go home alone?"

"Oh no, I know what you mean. I don't need any psychologist. Please, let me go."

"Well, let's get out of here first. But my answer is nope."

"Nope? Come on, I'm an adult woman. I can handle it."

"Seeing your condition recently, I'm not so sure, so here's the deal."

She felt uneasy, but his low voice made her nod.

"You have two options. You stay in the hospital for a check-up with the supervision of a psychologist…" he stopped for a moment and swallowed his saliva before the next sentence. "or I'm gonna take care of your head wound right now. Then you'll stay overnight in my apartment."

"As I said earlier, I can handle it." when she looked right, she noticed a body covered with a black bag. Suddenly she was overcome with chills and felt dizzy. It could have been her.

"Hey, you! You were my wife's attending surgeon! You killed her! And I can assure you, you'll be next!" the felon's words were addressed to Dr Voss. He was conscious, and the police told him to shut up.

Randolph immediately saw the expression change on her face. She was in shock, and the panic attack was one step away. She could not take it anymore, so she ran out of the ER, leaving Randolph behind. She leaned against the nearest wall in the hallway and started sobbing. A minute hadn't passed, and Bell was almost beside her. He came closer and closer to Kit with his slow step so he wouldn't startle her like a wild animal.

"Hey, you're safe with me," he said gently.

"You don't understand, his wife died on my table, their child too." she couldn't catch her breath. "And now, I can't… now a colleague of mine died because of me."

"It's not your fault. Don't let anyone mess with your mind." He put his arms tenderly around her waist, and she threw her arms around his neck. She couldn't stop crying, and his shirt was slowly getting wet. The closeness and warmth from Randolph helped her calm down. And then she has apologised for her behaviour. "Come with me, I'll take care of your wound."

They walked into another hospital room where they could finally be alone, away from the mess that happened a few feet away from them. Kit sat on the bed as Randolph put on medical gloves and prepared to clean the wound.

"Fucken-a, ouch!" she mumbled as Randolph applied another gauze soaked with normal saline.

"Well, I assure you, it will reduce the risk of infection and encourage the healing process. Besides, no need for amputation." he could almost see how her eyes narrowed. "Here are the painkillers." he added.

"You may be one of the best surgeons, but gentle… you are not."

"Wow, you said it! I'm one of the best." he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and she punched him in the arm. "So I guess you won't take the pills."

"I won't, and by the way, don't be so cocky. You're right next to Dr AJ Austin. Do you feel better? Did I boost your ego? Are you Gobsmacked?" she said politely, using her best British accent.

"Woman, where do you get those words?" he said and got a wink from her in response.

Through the glass in the door, she saw police officers leading the felon out of the hospital. Fear and anxiety returned. Then she lowered her head, but Randolph reached out his hand toward her and lifted her chin gently with his fingers so that she looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes were bloodshot. A sneaky tear fell out of the corner of her left eye and slowly found its way down her smooth cheek; he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Okay, Randolph. Drive me home. Your home." she said finally.

By the time they got to Randolph's apartment, they had decided to buy takeaway food. The easiest option was to pull up to Taco Bell. Kit didn't say a word the whole way since her conscience was nagging her that she had been so easily convinced to spend the night with him. It is no secret that they got along with each other far better than they ever had.  
Their relationship was really platonic, full of warmth and joy, but she was unsure if it is really safe for them to spend the night under the same roof. She did not want to jeopardise their friendship.

When they got there, Randolph quickly ran over to Kit to open her car door. Then, he invited her into the apartment. Although Kit has managed to get to know the place over the last few months, she felt really comfortable there.

Randolph arranged the table, plates and cutlery. He also set the fireplace, and at the same time, Kit put the food on plates and began looking for the right liquor for their dinner. Her first thought was wine, but she needed something a bit stronger after the events of the day.

His thoughts were far away as he was still petrified that he might have lost Kit. But the clinking of two glasses brought him back to reality. Before he knew it, she was a few steps away from him.

"Are you serious? Whiskey?"

"Don't look at me that way." she put his glass on the coffee table and sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Thank God I didn't take your bloody pills. You were probably trying to slip me something to calm me down."

"An empty stomach, two drinks and you'll be flirting with me." he said it so quietly that even Kit did not understand. Aware of what he had just done, he turned quickly to the fireplace to keep the embers burning.

"What did you say?"

"Me? Oh, nothing. I would just go easy with that." he slowly rose from his knees and pointed to her glass.

"Yeah? Watch me, gramps." in an instant, she was ready to drink all at once, but something stopped her.

"I believe in your abilities, but first we should eat something." his hand was on Kit's forearm, blocking her movement. He took the glass gently from her hand and invited her to the table.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait until we're done with our fancy dinner." she chuckled.

Despite the fact that they were at his apartment, Randolph behaved like a genuine gentleman. It was a simple meal, but he moved the chair for her to sit down and invited her to consume delightful quesadillas.

Outside the window, there was no longer anything to see, the sun had already gone down. Randolph decided to light some candles to keep the atmosphere pristine. Meanwhile, Kit began to clean up the dirty dishes.

"Oh, leave it to me. You're my guest, I'll wash it right now."

Randolph rose to wash the dishes, but he was already tipsy. After eating their meals, they drank several glasses of whiskey together. As a result, Kit wobbly walked over to him, and then she sat down on the kitchen counter.

"My goodness, Randolph, you need to invest in a dishwasher. It would really help you save time!"

"You know I lead a small life, well, valuable, but small. No need to rush."

"I think I know what you are talking about, although my mind seems a bit hazy."

"Sometimes I wonder, do I do it because I like it or because I haven't been brave enough." Of course, he was referring here to his love life. His previous relationships were not successful but only painful. The continuous fear that accompanied him made him unable to take the next step towards his beloved.

"What are you talking about anyway? You are the most courageous person I know. When you're in the operating room, nothing matters more than the patient's health. More than once you've had to make decisions that others wouldn't even think of."

"I'm really flattered. I think I need to put it on the calendar." he enjoyed teasing her. It all came very naturally.

"Yeah, and why is that?" she said, sipping her whisky.

"Because this is the second time you've complimented me today." looking deep into her eyes, with a gentle smile, he placed his hand on her thigh.

Spending time with him allowed Kit to maintain her equilibrium after a dangerous hospital incident. Speaking of time, it has flown by inexorably fast. They spent the last hour talking about silly, unimportant things. But this is what their friendship was about. They could bring up any subject.

Suddenly Kit burst out laughing, after Randolph's failed attempt to pour her whiskey. He had been so engrossed in her that he had missed the glass and spilt it on the couch.

"You're a surgeon!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm trying!"

"Are you?"

"Ouch!" he put a hand above his heart, pretended to be wounded.

"Let me clean this up." as Kit got up from the sofa, she knocked over his glass accidentally. All the fluid that was there split out on the coffee table and slowly began to drip onto the carpet. "Oh, Randolph, we're miserable," she said, slumping back on the couch.

"Speak for yourself, I haven't wasted that much alcohol." his laughter resounded throughout the room.

"Speaking of alcohol, I've had enough. I think I'm going to go lie down."

"Oh, sure. My bedroom is ready, so make yourself at home."

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?"

"Here, on the couch."

"Oh, mister, I disagree with that. I don't want to hear for days afterwards how much your back hurts."

"Come on, there are my t-shirts and a couple of tracksuits in the wardrobe. Choose something comfortable."

Ten minutes later, Kit was already dressed in a simple pyjama. She chose his old t-shirt with the hospital logo and a pair of shorts. The sight of her long legs intimidated Randolph so much that he was unable to say anything.

"Are you sure you can spend the night here?" she asked.

"I… Yes, I am."

"Oh, Randolph, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today." Those were her last words before she closed the bedroom door.

The amount of alcohol in her blood allowed her to fall asleep quickly. However, it did not last long. The nightmares of the previous day surfaced just as she was about to fall into a deeper state of sleep. Everything came back, and the fear caused paralysis. She felt as if an elephant had stepped on her chest. And her screams rang out throughout the flat, which caused her to wake up on her own.

"Kit!" suddenly Randolph burst into the room.

She couldn't even say a single word, and her whole body was shaking. Not to mention that her breathing was irregular. She was unable to close her eyes, afraid of having the nightmare again.

"It was just a bad dream." he sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took Kit's hand. Then he continued. "What happened today was a traumatic experience for you. Besides, after all these hours, you're completely exhausted." he caressed her hand again.

"Randolph." she finally managed to say something, "Gosh, it's ridiculous."

"You know you can tell me pretty much everything. Nothing has ever stopped you before."

"Is there… any chance for you to stay here? You can sleep with me. I mean, here next to me… it's no problem, you know… to share a bed." she started to stumble.

"It's not ridiculous at all." he said, sitting down on the other half of the bed.

"Can I just…"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

Randolph pointed to his chest so that Kit could put her head there. She burst out crying from helplessness, unable to deal with the problem independently. And the last words of the felon still echoed in her head.

One of Randolph's hands went to her hair to gently brush it. After a moment, he softly kissed her forehead. She was the only one who mattered at that moment.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need any apologies. Maybe just an explanation."

"An explanation? Of what?" she said, pulling her head away from his chest.

"I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately, and the thought that something could happen to you makes me sick."

"I don't know the answer. I ask myself why I feel so bad? You said earlier that, you lead a small life. I can say the same thing, but something is missing."

"You're not going to change your job, are you? This hospital wouldn't be the same without you, I wouldn't be me without you."

"Come on, you're doing great without my help."

"And what about you?"

"Oh, Randolph."

"No, Kit. I've had enough. I'm sick of hiding my feelings."

"What?"

"Can't you see it? Today's incident made me realise how blind I've been all this time. I feel so empty when you're gone. I think about you every damn day. And you know what? I love you!"

"No, I can't." she said and quickly got out of bed.

"What are you afraid of!" he couldn't stand it anymore, so he finally shouted it.

"I don't want to lose you! Don't you understand! I was the reason why my previous relationships failed!" she covered her face with her hands. She was incapable of looking him straight in the eye.

"No couple will survive without the support of their beloved." He got up from the bed and walked towards her. And a few centimetres were between them.

"What if I fuck it up?" Kit's voice was shaking almost as much as her heart was at the very moment.

"You won't." with a calm movement, he stretched out his hand towards her.  
The truth was that she had been giving him affection for a long time. However, she didn't want to lose their friendship. They'd been through too much together. A million thoughts ran through her mind, interrupted by a tender kiss.

Randolph stopped it to see her reaction. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck as he stepped away from her and stared long enough for her to make her next move. There was life in her eyes again. But she suddenly kissed Randolph deeper and with more urgency, opening her mouth. When their tongues touched, they each tasted the whiskey they had consumed earlier. She felt the pressing of Randolph's lips as his mouth came down on her shoulder. He brushed her beautiful hair away from her long neck for better access.

She pulled away for a minute, then she said: "I love you too, but you're the last person I want to hurt.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I'll always be here for you." It was true. He smiled and kissed her again.

They took their time undressing and preparing for the long-awaited event. He felt loved and encased within Kit's arms. She was all he really needed, and he was all she really needed.

They wanted it to last forever.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first story, and I apologize for any inconsistencies. I'm grateful to Brubs and Anais for all the suggestions. You guys made this work happen. 
> 
> I thank everyone who has taken the time to read this from the bottom of my heart. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Let's keep our fingers crossed that Kit and Randolph's relationship finally goes to the next level.


End file.
